


Caught

by coyg_81



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lemons, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyg_81/pseuds/coyg_81
Summary: Hermione is caught cheating on her boyfriend, but is all as it seems? A Dramionaise story. PWP, D/H/B (WIP)





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Welcome to my little PWP Dramionaise story. This will be added to as and when the mood strikes me. It doesn’t have a major plot so there’s not much to follow except smutty Dramionaise scenes. 
> 
> Obviously this will be rated M and this is a blanket warning for the whole fic that it will contain smut and course language. I will give a warning on each chapter if I feel the topic for that particular chapter warrants it.
> 
> Beta’d by LaBelladoneX because she is fabulousness…
> 
> *I don’t own anything HP related!
> 
> This first chapter mentions cheating.

 

 

Caught

~•~•~•~•~

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re playing at, Granger?”

 

“What’s it got to do with you, Malfoy? What I do, where I go, and who with, is none of your fucking business.”

 

The shallow panting escaping her mouth wasn’t helping Hermione’s situation right now. Being pressed up against a dusty alcove wall, in a secluded corridor of Hogwarts Castle by none other than Draco Malfoy, was having a profound effect on her body.

 

Her heart was hammering a million beats a minute — or so it felt! Her palms were clammy, trying to gain purchase on the wall behind her, and there was _definitely_ wetness pooling in her knickers as her core clenched in anticipation.

 

“It’s got everything to do with me, Granger,” Draco breathed into the side of her neck. He smiled against her racing pulse point as she shivered from his hot breath ghosting down the column of her throat. His tongue darted out, licking at her fragrant skin… tasting... wanting. He groaned loudly and ground his hips against her, his hard, prominent erection pushing against her lower belly. “You’re fucking my best friend, after I clearly warned him not to touch you. What do you think I should do about that, witch? Hmm?”

 

Jesus fucking Christ! Hermione was going to give in any second and let him take her, right here in this tiny secluded part of the castle. She couldn’t give into him. Not now — not ever. She couldn’t lose Blaise! She just couldn’t! But this blond was taking control, rapidly breaking down her defences. He’d had his chance and the fucker had blown it. It wasn’t her fault that she’d moved on. Granted, she’d moved onto his best friend, but that was neither here nor there. It had nothing to do with him anymore.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Malfoy. You had your chance — you fucked it all up,” she told him in a low, nervous voice. Why did he always make her feel like a little girl?

 

One of Draco’s hands slid under her grey school skirt, his fingers brushing up the soft skin of her thigh towards the edge of her cotton knickers.

 

“What… are… you… doing?” Why couldn’t she form complete sentences right now? Her skin was on fire where his fingers traced the elastic holding her underwear to her body.

 

“I’m testing a theory. Don’t move!” He commanded in that voice Hermione would do _anything_ for, and so, she didn’t. Her pulse was pounding through her. A white-hot heat engulfed every sense in her traitorous body as she felt his long fingers slide underneath the cotton panties and delve into her slick, wet folds.

 

“Oh, God!” She cried out as his thumb circled her throbbing clit, while two of his fingers slid down her dripping centre and entered her with one violent thrust. Hermione arched her back, forcing herself against him.

 

“Yes, Granger. Feel me, feel what I’m doing to you. Don’t deny it, your body tells me you want this, and you’re already so wet for me,”

 

“Ung… Mal-Malfoy… _more,”_ she demanded breathlessly, grinding her throbbing cunt on his hand. A mix of pure pleasure, guilt, and shame washed over her as his fingers thrust quickly.

 

“Can’t… Granger… got to… be… inside you.”

 

That was it. A haze of lust-induced want and need clouded the logical side of her brain and she lost _all_ rational thought. Her hands flew to the buckle of his belt, making quick work of the leather restraint holding his trousers up. She flicked the button open and had his trousers and boxers around his thighs within seconds. Grasping his hard length in her dainty palm, Hermione’s breath caught as she felt his hard, weeping cock pulse as she moved her fist down.

 

“ _Fuck!”_ He growled, pulling his fingers from her pussy, lifting her until his hips were trapped by her legs, one of her hands around his neck, the other still pumping him.

 

Draco moved one hand under her thigh to release her grip from his manhood and, moving her knickers to the side, lined himself up with her entrance. Pausing momentarily, he looked down into her dark brown eyes, her pupils blown wide with lust, her lips parted and her small tongue darting out to lick at the bottom one.

 

“I’m not going to be gentle, Granger.”

 

“Don’t… need… you to be. Just fuck me, Malfoy… hard!”

 

Not needing anymore encouragement, he thrust inside her and froze, letting her adjust to his girth.

 

“Merlin, I knew you’d feel this good,” he moaned, pulling almost all the way out before driving into her again and again, building a punishing rhythm. Her walls clenched around his cock making everything tighter and more intense.

 

“Oh, God, Malfoy,” she cried out, feeling that exquisite pressure building deep within her. Every part of her body was tingling — vibrating — as he fucked her into the wall.

 

Draco smashed his lips down on hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth at the same pace his cock was.

 

Both were lost to the sensations they were creating with each other, not noticing the figure appearing at the entrance to the alcove.

 

“MALFOY!” Screamed Blaise, watching his best friend’s cock slide into his girlfriend.

 

Both Draco’s and Hermione’s heads turned at the noise, but the blond didn’t stop fucking her while grinning evilly at Blaise.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Blaise shouted at them both.

 

Hermione’s face flamed in embarrassment at getting caught cheating by her boyfriend.

 

“Bla-Blaise,” she cried fearfully, but not able to stop the impending orgasm from hitting her full force. She squeezed her eyes shut, throwing her head back against the wall.

 

“Fuck… oh, fuck… Malfoy, don’t stop.”

 

“Fuck, Granger… oh…” Draco stuttered as he came, holding her against him, his cock shooting hot streams of come deep inside, as they both panted outrageously.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Blaise growled menacingly, reaching for his best friend.


	2. Role Playing

Caught

~~~~~

Chapter Two

Role Playing

~•~•~•~•~

“Blaise, you’ve got it all wrong. It’s not what it looks like,” Draco tried explaining, untangling himself from the panting witch currently wrapped around his waist. Lowering her legs back to the floor, he pulled his trousers and boxers back up. But before Draco had a chance to close the button, Blaise pulled his fist back and hit Draco in the side of the jaw, sending the blond crashing to the ground, clutching his face in pain. 

“BLAISE!” Hermione screamed at her boyfriend, pulling her knickers back in place, smoothing her skirt, and then kneeling down to attend to Draco. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Get your fucking hands off him, Hermione.” The Italian wizard bellowed, reaching for his girlfriend’s arm and pulling her back up.

“We need to talk,” Blaise growled into her ear, “NOW!” He dragged Hermione behind him back to their shared Heads’ rooms. 

Hermione didn’t say anything — she had no right to after being caught fucking her boyfriend’s best friend. Blaise had  _ every _ right to be as furious as he was.  

He growled the password at their portrait, pulling her into their common room before spinning her around and pushing her against the wall next to the fireplace. 

His lips were at her ear. “Is that what you want, Hermione? You want to fuck Draco instead of me? These last few months all been an act, hmm?  _ Sweetheart?”  _ His hands slid from the front of her waist to the button and zip at the back of her skirt, using nimble fingers to quickly undo them.

Hermione didn’t move a muscle as he lowered himself to his knees, pulling the pleated grey material down with him. His fingers slid into the waistband of her knickers, removing them as well. His large warm hands caressed the back of her legs, up her thighs, kneading the firm globes of her peachy arse. He slid his middle finger down the seam of her bum and underneath, inserting it into her still dripping core.

“Merlin, Blaise,” Hermione cried out, pushing back against him.

“Not a word, Princess. I don’t want to hear you speak,” he snarled, furiously, removing his finger and turning her around.

Hermione leaned back on the wall, looking down on her boyfriend as he stared back at her. His eyes were black fire, the look so intense, Hermione thought she would combust right there.

Blaise used his hands to spread her legs, his eyebrows knitting together at the juices coating the inside of her thighs. His tongue darted out and licked at the creamy skin, sampling both Hermione and Draco. 

“I can taste him,” Blaise growled against her thigh, before his tongue plunged into her centre.

Hermione bit her lip, not wanting to make a sound. He felt so good, and with her body still throbbing after what happened with Draco, she came quickly on Blaise’s thrusting tongue, grinding her pussy down on his mouth.

“Was that good, Princess? Better than what Draco can do, I’m sure. Now, get on your knees,” the Slytherin ordered her, standing back up and removing his shoes, socks, and trousers in the process.

Hermione looked up at him from her submissive position, awaiting instruction.

“You know what to do. Suck me,” he demanded, grabbing the curls at the back of her head and pulling her mouth closer to him, until she’d engulfed his length past her lips.

“Yesss,” Blaise hissed, as Hermione’s mouth moved up and down his shaft. She cupped his balls, making him thrust harder into her. 

“Started without me, I see,” came the aristocratic drawl of Draco as he stepped through the portrait hole. 

Blaise looked up, catching the blond’s eye and smirking. 

“Draco, come join us, why don’t you?”

The blond smiled, removing his shirt as he moved across the room towards them, followed by the buckle on his tailored black trousers. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and leaned over Hermione’s kneeling body, kissing the dark wizard in front of him.

Blaise moaned into Draco’s mouth, while Hermione’s small hand fisted his hard cock as she continued to lick and suck him, not particularly bothered by Draco’s entrance — or the fact that he was naked and kissing her boyfriend. 

“Hermione,” Draco breathed huskily, kneeling down behind her, pulling her away from Blaise. She turned until she was facing Draco and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“Where have you been?” She asked, breaking their kiss. 

“I took my time. I knew Blaise would want to finish the scene first. Although he didn’t  _ quite  _ make it, did he?” Draco grinned, looking up at Blaise who looked frustrated as he hadn’t managed to come. “We owe him,” the blond whispered, winking at Hermione. 

“Yes, we do,” she grinned back, reaching for Blaise’s arm and pulling him down to their level. Blaise removed his top while Draco worked the buttons of Hermione’s white blouse, removing it and flinging it away. 

Draco wrapped his hand around the back of Hermione’s neck, grasping tightly and bringing her lips to his. He loved kissing her —  almost as much as he loved fucking her. 

Hermione felt Blaise’s fingers undo the clasp of her bra from behind, her nipples pebbling in the cold air of the room. 

“That was fun, wouldn’t you agree, Hermione?” The sexy Italian whispered into the back of his girlfriend’s neck, peppering light kisses across the exposed skin.

“Yes,” she purred, breaking her kiss with Draco to answer Blaise.

“Playing the cheating bastard always did suit me well,” Draco added cheekily, before reaching for his girlfriend again, pulling her up onto his lap, her legs straddling his hips. 

Hermione could feel Draco’s hard cock pressing on her belly, the anticipation of what was to come making her shake slightly. She loved these role playing games she and her two lovers had been acting out over the last few months, but nothing was better than the three of them just being together.

Hermione still had trouble accepting the fact that she had not one, but two boyfriends. And, not only that, they were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She had literally run into the pair of them about a month after Draco’s trial following the end of the war. She’d been out grabbing some dinner at a local bistro not far from her parents’ house in Muggle London and she was struggling with the clasp of her handbag as she walked along. Not paying attention to where she was going, Hermione bumped into Blaise’s hard chest 

After some flustered apologies, the two wizards convinced her to stay for a drink and things had gone from there.

“As long as you never cheat for real, we’re good,” she teased Draco, her fingers sliding around his neck, playing with his soft, blond hair, while she rubbed her pulsing core up and down his hard cock.

“I would never hurt either you or Blaise like that, Hermione, and you know it. I fucking love you both, now—” he grinned devishilly, wagging his eyebrows at her “—slide that beautiful, tight pussy down on my cock and let me fuck you.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at him — Blaise, also joining in — and her heart swelled with love for the playful, arrogant, Malfoy heir. Lifting her knees so her centre was just above the tip of his cock, she used her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she slowly slid down on him.

“God, Draco, you feel so good,” Hermione panted, circling her hips, trying to build some friction. She felt so full with him inside her — he was quite well endowed in the trouser department — never disappointing when he was seated within her tight channel.   

Draco grasped her hips in his firm fingers, lifting her up, the savage look in his eyes making her gasp as he slammed her back down. Hermione screamed in ecstasy, her pussy lips quivering around him. 

As they fucked each other, Blaise moved around to the back of Draco so he was facing Hermione, his right hand fisting his long, thick cock, bringing it closer to her mouth. 

Licking her lips and then opening them, she slid her mouth over his engorged head, swirling her tongue, licking at the pre-come already leaking from him. 

It was wild and frantic, Draco below her, pushing his cock deep inside with every thrust upwards, his fingers surely going to leave marks across her hips with his fierce grip, and Blaise grabbing the back of her neck, plunging his cock down her throat. 

It was too much for Hermione. She loved having her wizards in her mouth, she felt powerful and in control when they let go like Blaise was doing now. Removing one hand from Draco’s shoulder, she cupped Blaise’s balls, rolling them in her palm the way he liked. 

“Fuck, Hermione, keep going witch,” Blaise rasped out between clenched teeth. 

“Holy fuck! That is hot,” Draco panted, his head turned in their direction, watching Blaise’s cock slide in and out of Hermione’s mouth across his shoulder.  

The blond surged harder into Hermione’s pulsing core, that brutal pressure building in his balls and the base of his cock, telling him that — at any second — he was going to come deep inside his girlfriend’s cunt — the most delectable place on Earth; a place where he never grew tired of being, nor ever would. 

Hermione bucked wildly against Draco’s plunging shaft, meeting him thrust for thrust while running her lips and tongue up and down Blaise’s turgid length. 

Both wizards were becoming frenzied in their movements, one of Draco’s hands sliding from her hip across the heated skin of her belly, down to lightly pinch and rub her hard little clit. 

Hermione began thrashing as her orgasm ripped through her. Grinding her pussy against Draco’s pubic bone and his probing fingers, moving the hand she had on Blaise’s balls to fist the bottom of his cock, she pumped him in time with her mouth. 

Her whole body was quivering as she felt Draco surge into her one more time before his creamy liquid coated her insides. Blaise moaned, fisting her curly hair, before snapping his hips forward once more and coming down the back of her throat — Hermione swallowing every drop before releasing him from her lips. 

Blaise stumbled backward until he fell against the couch, sprawling across it, and breathing hard. 

Draco grabbed Hermione’s head, turning her to face him and meeting her mouth in a ferociously heated kiss, his tongue thrusting between her shocked, open lips and licking at her own. Their skin touched and slid everywhere as they pressed together, their sweaty bodies pulsing from the sensations coursing through them both. 

Draco’s cock still twitched deep inside her fluttering walls, his come and her juices running over his balls. He pressed himself even closer to her — not giving them room to breathe — his hands under her arms, secured tightly around her back as he continued to devour her mouth. 

Hermione eventually had to break for air and Draco released his hold a little. 

“I fucking love you, Hermione. Do you hear me? Is it going in this time? I… Draco Malfoy—” he said, moving one hand from her back to point at himself, “— love you… Hermione Granger. I think in a way, I always have.” He suddenly felt a sense of shyness at his admission. “It was fate that we bumped into each other all those months ago.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I thought you didn’t believe in all that rubbish.”

“I don’t, but something or someone somewhere made sure we’d see each other again, and I’m bloody thankful to whatever it was that brought you back into my life.”

“Oh, Draco,” she gulped, tears forming at the corners of her big brown eyes. He’d been saying since their first night how much he adored her, been quite open about his feelings — very un-Malfoy like behaviour, she’d admit, but Hermione still kept her heart and feelings guarded around the pair of them. 

The war had hardened Hermione and she’d still had a smidgen of distrust around them both. But, as the months wore on and they’d spent time together, that doubt was beginning to ebb away. Both of them told her quite often what she meant to them. 

“Draco… I…” she looked up into his clear grey eyes, seeing nothing but hope and love on his face. She smiled, cupping his cheeks in her hands and giving a small nod. “I love you too. You and Blaise,” she said, turning toward the sprawling, naked body of the other man in her life. She did love them — both of them — they each bought out a different side of her and, combined together, they all fitted perfectly. 

“That’s… erm… that’s good. I… we—” Draco paused, gesturing for Blaise to join them on the rug. Finally hearing the words he’d craved for years had sent him spiralling.  _ She loved him.  _ Blaise, he could understand; the quiet, soft-spoken, romantic bastard was so easy to love, and Draco had known it himself since he was fifteen. But him? After everything he and Hermione had been through over the last seven years, for her to say those words to him was everything. He reckoned he’d loved her almost as long as he had Zabini, and now she was truly his. Draco moved them until they were sitting with their backs to the sofa, Blaise joining them on the rug. Draco grabbed his wand, sticking out from under the sofa and lit the fire in front, while Blaise conjured a thick warm blanket to wrap round their naked bodies. 

“We love you too, Hermione,” Blaise told her, turning to face the beautiful witch who was sandwiched between them both. 

She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his full, soft lips, before turning to Draco who had been silent since she’d uttered those three words. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she sighed and placed a hand on his cheek. 

Draco turned into the touch of her palm, his hand covering hers and placing a kiss in the centre. 

“I’m sorry, I just… I just wasn’t expecting to ever hear those words from you. I love you so much, Hermione.”

“Well,” she grinned playfully, “you’re going to hear them again.” Her fierce gaze locked with his. “I love you, and I don’t think that’s ever going to change now.” 

Draco kissed her, quickly and fiercely, pulling back to breathe deeply. It was quiet for a few moments as each of them contemplated this new phase in their relationship.

“So,” Draco began in a teasing tone, “it’s your turn to choose the next set-up, Hermione. Don’t forget we’ll be at the manor after Christmas so make it a good one. Maybe we can do it New Year’s Eve. I’m sure Mother is going to Aunt Andie’s anyway.” 

“Hmmm,” Hermione hummed, tapping her chin with her finger as if in deep contemplation. She froze as one image assaulted her mind. She wanted to do this one but wasn’t sure how either of them would take it. 

Draco and Blaise noticed the sudden tension radiating from the witch between them. 

“What’s wrong?” They both said in unison. 

“It’s… it’s just that… oh, God,” she moaned, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. She looked from one to the other before pulling her knees up and burying her face between them. 

“Come on, Hermione,” Blaise cajoled, shaking her shoulder. “Sit up and tell us. Remember what we all agreed to when we first started these games? Nothing is off limits…  _ nothing, _ ” he empathised the last part. There was obviously some dirty fantasy she’d dreamed of and was too embarrassed to tell them. 

She sighed loudly and raised her head but kept her gaze on the flames in front of her. 

“Well, seeing as we’ll be at the manor, I thought maybe you could both… and I could… and then…”

“Hermione, just spit it out, for Salazar’s sake,” Draco protested, not known for his patience — even with his Slytherin heritage. 

“Oh, alright then,” she replied, riled up by his outburst. “I want you to tie me up in the dungeons and play the dirty little Death Eaters.” Hermione could feel the blood pounding in her ears as she spat the words out as quickly as possible. 

“Hermione,” Draco called for her attention in a worried tone, making her turn to him. 

“I think that’s crossing a line. Even play-acting, I wouldn’t want to  _ force  _ you. I don’t think Blaise would either—”

“No. I wouldn’t,” the Italian interrupted in a deadly tone that brokered no room for argument. 

“Well, there you go then, that’s too—” He stopped speaking when Hermione started to laugh. “It’s not funny.”

“Oh, it is. I…” she spluttered between giggles, placing a hand over her chest, calming herself down. “I didn't mean like  _ that.  _ I’m… that’s… well, that’s out of my comfort zone. What I meant was—” she grinned at them both, enjoying the puzzled looks on their faces. They had brought out a wild side to her that she loved to explore with them both in the bedroom, on the floor, or the sofa, anywhere really. They were insatiable for one another and Hermione was loving this change they’d made within her. 

“Anyway, what I meant was… I could be caught, and have information that  _ he  _ needs.” She still couldn’t speak Voldemort's name without a slew of memories coming back, and shivered deeply. Both wizards reached out an arm, placing them across the back of her shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze of support. 

“Hermione, you don’t have to—“

“If it’s going to make you uncomfortable, then we don’t—”

“No, no, it’s fine, honestly,” she pleaded with them. “It’s going to be worth the set-up, I’m sure. Even if that  _ one  _ thought did make me squeamish, I’m fine.” 

“Okay then, continue,” Draco told her, placated for the moment until he heard more. 

“ _ He  _ doesn’t want you to torture the information from me — well, not in the obvious way — he wants you to break me, bring me up to a point so high he’ll be hoping I’ll sing like a canary and give all the Order’s secrets away.”

“Ah,” the men either side of her uttered, suddenly realising what her game was. 

“You want us to tease you,” Draco purred, turning to face her, his hand under the blanket caressing the inside of her thigh, gently and slowly. 

“I want you to get me to a point where I’ll be begging you both to fuck me,” she half mumbled in her embarrassment once more. 

Blaise looked at Draco over Hermione’s bowed head and both threw each other wicked smirks, knowing this would be the best game to date. 

“Give us more details, Princess,” Draco growled into her ear, his fingers sliding higher up her thigh and into her soft, wet folds. 

“Oh, God, Draco,” she cried out, feeling Blaise’s fingers mirror Draco’s, both rubbing at her swollen lips, circling her clit, making her buck her hips into their palms. 

“Tell us,” Draco growled again, more forcefully this time. 

“I don’t know who you both are at first. You have your black robes and masks on. You whisper things in my ear, you caress me lightly. I let you do more,” she panted, feeling Draco insert a finger into her core and curl it upwards, rubbing at her front wall. Her hips now thrusted hard against them, circling around and building the tension pooling in the bottom of her stomach.

“More… what?” Blaise coaxed in her ear this time, followed by a nip to the bottom of her lobe. 

“I let you touch me, like you’re doing now. Later, I let you touch me here with your tongues.”

“Touch you where, Hermione? Say it. You know we love to hear you use the naughty words,” Draco purred into the side of her neck, licking at the moist skin of her throat. 

“Oh, fuck,” she cried out, throwing her head back to give him better access. “My cunt, Draco. I let you put your tongue on my hot, wet, throbbing cunt. And then I beg you to fuck me, and you do — and Blaise does — and we’re a hot, sweaty mess. But even after all that, I still don’t spill anything useful to either of you and you both help me escape.” She panted out the last part, not holding back from the waves of pleasure washing over her as she came all over their hands and fingers. 

Riding out her orgasm, both wizards removed their fingers and licked them clean, watching Hermione’s eyes widen in surprise at their blatant display. 

“We are going to have the best Christmas ever, witch,” Draco grinned at her, before Blaise lifted his head from placing kisses across her shoulder, agreeing with Draco.

“That we are.”

Hermione gulped in anticipation of what they would plan over the next few days, but she was excited to find out.  


End file.
